Never say 'goodbye'
by Ruki Egoist
Summary: 'Lo buscó durante un año y medio aproximadamente después de derrotarlo en el castillo junto a su equipo, no hubo resultado alguno'. ' Se sentía un cobarde por haberlo dejado ir así, tal vez si hubiese hecho algo para detenerlo estarían los dos juntos probablemente buscando nuevas aventuras'. (Isshusshipping)


**Ciao!**

**Hace tiempo que vivo enamorada del Isshushipping (prácticamente desde que acabé el juego -hace año y medio-) pero nunca me animé a escribir sobre la parejita por dos razones: no quería arruinarlos y no tenía una idea clara de la historia, es decir ¡Ahí siempre tuve la idea! mas una cosa es tenerla y no saber plasmarla. **

**Tuvo que pasar mucho para animarme a intentarlo tan siquiera, ya me hacía falta una dosis de esta OTP Pokemonesca que amo tanto. Espero también sea de su agrado. Debo destacar que este fic es de lo mas rosa que he escrito.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores. **

* * *

**Never say ''goodbye''**

Sus pasos resonaban con estruendo dentro de la torre, importándole muy poco al autor del alarde el hecho de provocar tensión entre los Pokemon residentes de ese lugar, total ya había pasado por esa situación una vez en su vida anteriormente. Lo único importante ahora era la deducción que llegó a su cabeza después de tanto tiempo buscando a aquella persona a la que una vez dejó ir sin decir nada, quería encontrarlo de una vez por todas.

–_Tú dijiste que tienes un sueño... ese sueño se ha realizado. Todos tus maravillosos sueños, tus ideales ¡tienen el poder de cambiar el mundo! Tú puedes hacerlo._

_No... No si no eres parte de ellos, no digas más..._

–_Bueno... ésta es la despedida... _

_Por favor, ¡Nunca digas adiós!_

–_Hasta luego._

Esa fue la última vez que vio al hombre de largos cabellos verdes alborotados, aquella despedida la tenía tan presente en su memoria incluso después de varios meses. _¿Y cómo no?, si N le enseñó una vista del mundo que jamás se hubiera imaginado._

Al final ambos se complementaron, cayó en cuenta que ese encuentro en Accumula Town no fue mera casualidad. Con solo el hecho de ver esos ojos grisáceos sin vida, escucharlo junto a Ghetsis hablar sobre la absurda idea de la liberación de los Pokémon, toda la situación en la que sin querer llegó a envolverse no fue mas que una obra del destino que bien los terminó uniendo más de lo que el entrenador pudo pensar. Touya quería hacerlo cambiar de parecer, que entendiese la importancia de los buenos amigos que serían los pocket monsters, un humano jamás pensaría que esos seres increíbles fuesen solo una herramienta para pelear como el Team Plasma quería hacer creer a los demás, y si así fuera entonces serían humanos sin corazón. Para Touya los pokémon no son mascotas a las cuales dominar con el fin de seguir las órdenes rígidas de un entrenador, son más que fieles compañeros de aventuras, amigos que te comprenden y saben cuando estás bien, también cuando estás mal. Ellos tratan de reconfortarte en cualquier momento porque te agradecen toda la atención que les has dado desde que los atrapaste en una pokeball o bien, salieron del cascarón.

Y después de las peleas entre ''rivales''; aquella vez en la rueda de la fortuna de Nimbasa City (cuando le confesó el mayor que era el Rey del Plasma), el encuentro con los dos pókemon legendarios de la Región Unova... ahí se dio cuenta que N era más humano de lo que imaginó. Solo era una desafortunada marioneta de Ghetsis, lástima que un padre trate así a su hijo... él necesitaba ayuda y solo el entrenador podía brindarle al menos un poco de confianza, calidez que anhelaba para abrir los ojos al mundo increíble que los rodeaba. Al mismo tiempo el mismo castaño de ojos color chocolate también comprendió muchas cosas en esa aventura, y no lo hubiese hecho sin la influencia de su peculiar rival. Estaba agradecido, muy agradecido. Por esa y muchas razones más quería encontrarlo, decirle todo lo que se calló la última vez que ambos se vieron frente a frente. Quería responderle al beso que alguna vez se dieron de manera inocente en la rueda de la fortuna, explicarle por qué no fue tan valiente en decirle al menos un _''No te vayas'' _incluso cuando quería gritarlo al aire hasta quedarse sin una pizca de aliento. Lo quería, muchísimo... no le era posible estar en paz si no sacaba todo el nudo de palabras ahogadas en su garganta. Se sentía asfixiado.

Lo buscó. Lo buscó durante un año y medio aproximadamente después de derrotarlo en el castillo junto a su equipo, no hubo resultado alguno. El único hombre de cabello verde sobre toda la región de Unova seguía siendo Cylan.

Recorrió desde los cielos abriendo paso entre las nubes gracias a las inmensas alas de Zekrom, durante día y noche sin descanso explorando toda el área donde podría estar el mayor, empezando desde cero como si su misión de llenar el pokedex le importara muy poco a comparación de N. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo importante que se había hecho esa persona para él… lo amaba, lo necesitaba. Aunque fuera por un mísero minuto ansiaba con verlo a los ojos, ver su sonrisa al menos una vez.

Volvió a pasar por Nimbasa City esperando nervioso que estuviese montado en la famosa noria. Fue el día más triste de su existencia, solo a él se le ocurrió subir solo en la noche, deseaba con toda su alma que al menos su recuerdo se encontrara frente a sus ojos cristalinos, y sin embargo no sintió ni la más mínima presencia de ese hombre. De nuevo en Accumula Town y sin llevarse alguna noticia, regresó a Undella Town, lugar donde ha estado entrenando con aquella elite de Sinnoh, Cynthia. Al menos ese recinto lo relajó durante unos meses, tan tranquilo con aroma a agua salada. A pesar de todo jamás dejó de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo su rival, buscaba con sus orbes cafés un dragón albino volando en los cielos de Undella.

A veces se sentía un cobarde por haberlo dejado ir así, tal vez si hubiese hecho algo para detenerlo estarían los dos juntos probablemente descubriendo las nuevas especies de los seres que tanto aman, buscando nuevas aventuras, nuevas regiones por explorar.

–Hubiera sido genial ir a Kanto o a Johto juntos, ¿verdad?

La pregunta se la llevó el aire junto con los granos de arena que se levantaron desde la orilla con ayuda de la brisa fresca. En el agua se podía observar la luna en un perfecto reflejo platinado en forma circular, que un Shellder alteró con finas ondas al aparecer de repente a la superficie. Touya soltó una sonrisa melancólica y sacó un poco de comida especial para pokémon de su bolso. Arrojó un par de croquetas al agua para que la especie de almeja púrpura comiera un poco. Gustoso se acercó y no dudó ni un segundo en coger la comida.

Así pasaban los días en la playa, intentando no pensar en N y siempre soñaba con él.

El entrenador más poderoso de Unova no encontraba tranquilidad siquiera al adquirir su ansiado título de campeón.

Necesitaba una sola cosa: estar en paz.

Paz que solo adquiriría al encontrar a Natural.

¿Pero dónde más debía buscar, si antes lo hizo en media región?

La respuesta estaba oculta en la pregunta.

Recorrió media Unova por segunda ocasión… le faltaban varios lugares, de los tres solo uno sonaba a _''Ahí puede que esté''. _

Por supuesto, había una alta posibilidad de encontrarlo en esa Ciudad.

Touya se sintió como un idiota por no considerar esa opción como la primera, perdió mucho tiempo de brazos cruzados. Tiempo que estaba dispuesto a recuperar ha como de lugar; despidió a Cynthia y subió al lomo del dragón legendario de trueno que tenía como un lujoso compañero. Emprendió el viaje directo hacia el oeste, la esperanza volvió a iluminar sus días.

Por eso estaba ahí en Icirrus City subiendo escalón por escalón con prisa en la Dragonspiral Tower por segunda vez, las escaleras parecían infinitas y más cuando el entrenador se demoraba gracias a que un pokémon salvaje obstruía su camino. Con Golurks, Mienfoos y Druddigons ya había lidiado antes; con ayuda de su fiel equipo conformado por su incondicional amigo Serperior además de Glaceon, Haxorus, Chandelure, Bisharp, Gyarados (Sí, aquel Magikarp que compró en el puente a bajo precio era ahora un increíble pokémon del cual estaba muy orgulloso) y ahora Zekrom no fue muy difícil cruzar los obstáculos. _Ojala hubiera sido tan fácil la primera vez que vine…_ Pensó.

Mas bien lo difícil era controlar sus nervios. Cada piso que subía era como una tortura, no sabía si N en realidad estaría ahí o solo fue una víctima de su propia imaginación. Si fuera lo segundo ¿Estaría preparado para un golpe tan duro como encontrarse con la habitación vacía? Estaba claro que no lo soportaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo todo por él. Nada perdía… y si no le encontraba tal vez él regresaría. Ya está al borde de la resignación. Los mecanismos de defensa naturales de su inconsciente comenzaban a brotar, como si algo le dijera internamente que él no estaba en la última planta.

Le temblaron los labios.

Subió los últimos tres escalones con la esperanza entre los dedos…

Esperanza que se esfumó como un puñado de arena al abrir la mano.

Con sus ojos cristalizados recorrió aquel lugar donde N se encontró con Reshiram hace tiempo. Estaba intacto como la última vez a pesar del polvo, las ruinas, el cráter enorme de la pared… los mosaicos manchados e inclusive las huellas del dragón plasmadas en ellos.

Por un momento no escuchó otro sonido más que el de la brisa agresiva haciendo eco en el lugar, ni siquiera sus lágrimas tenían un sonoro efecto al impactar en el suelo. Se acercó lentamente al cráter, intentando ver algo entre la densa neblina pero… no había nada tras la cortina natural. Ningún dragón, ni mucho menos su rival N.

El castaño calló de rodillas en el suelo sin quejarse del dolor después. Lloró en silencio como solía hacerlo cada noche de melancolía, tal y como en la rueda de la fortuna en Nimbasa City; Glaceon al ver a su entrenador rendido se acercó a sus muslos y se restregó en ellos, en señal de que su amigo estaba con él, un gesto que reconfortó a Touya al menos un poco.

–No quiero… no quiero decirte adiós

Luego de soltar lamentos entre las paredes cóncavas un sonido se escuchó a unos metros hacia la derecha, fue un claro sonido emitido por una pequeña piedra al ser movida. El entrenador levantó su mirada tratando de buscar el lugar aproximado a donde se oyó el ruido; Glaceon de inmediato se colocó en posición de ataque para cualquier cosa, estaría a la disposición del campeón en cuanto fuera requerida por éste.

Un rugidito parecido al de un zorro sacó a Touya de sus pensamientos, la sombra se acercó poco a poco al alcance de su mirada de extrañes.

– ¿Eh?

Sus orbes no podían comprender aquello, el pokémon que se asomó con lagrimitas en los ojos no correspondía a su área. Había estudiado las especies de Icirrus City desde la primera vez que estuvo ahí y claramente era una sorpresa encontrarlo ahí. Al verlo temblando, Touya cargó al Zorua entre sus brazos para acariciarlo y así lograr que se calmara un poco. Limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaquetín al tiempo que se acercaba sigilosamente esperando con ello no espantarlo.

– ¿Qué haces tan solo aquí?

Recordando las veces que luchó contra el equipo de N se dio cuenta de que ese pokémon era la pre-evolución de su compañero, el Zoroark. ¿Cómo olvidar al tipo dark si le costó mucho vencerlo? Sería imposible.

Le heló la sangre…

Observó al pequeño Zorua indefenso.

– ¿Acaso… él…?

Y entonces una enorme silueta blanca seguida de un fuerte rugido se escuchó afuera. El fuerte aleteo se desvanecía al pasar de los segundos; Touya se acercó al cráter otra vez, intentando con ello cerciorarse de lo que ocurría… la sorpresa lo invadió.

–Reshiram…

La pokéball de Zekrom estaba demasiado inquieta… al igual que el mismo entrenador.

Glaceon y Zorua observaron a los ojos color chocolate del menor, como si estuvieran preguntándole _'' ¿Lo seguirás?'' _

–Por ahora… solo me haré cargo de ti ¿Está bien? –Se dirigió a Zorua. –Él seguramente no quiere que te quedes solo… sabía de algún modo que vendría por ti. ¿Verdad? –Acarició su pelaje cariñosamente, a lo que el pokémon respondía con pequeños sonidos de felicidad. – ¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo?

Touya le extendió la mano, el pequeño solo parpadeó dos veces y colocó su patita encima de la palma cálida del entrenador, sellando con ello el inicio de una inquebrantable amistad.

N volaba en dirección desconocida montado en el lomo del dragón legendario de fuego, tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Zoroark lo acompañaba con la mirada plasmada aún sobre la torre.

–Tu hermanito estará bien con Touya… Además… nos reencontraremos con ellos más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

_Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto._

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y darle una oportunidad a mi humilde historia, quisiera saber qué tal les ha parecido. Puede ser que me anime a seguir escribiendo en esta área del fandom. _

_Nos leemos. _

**R.**


End file.
